Lo que tenga que ver contigo
by carla.gallagherhawkins
Summary: Una pequeñísima historia entre Remus y Sirius. Es mi primera historia sobre ellos (los amo) y me salió bastante corta. Es como una prueba. Si les gusta, me pondré a escribir más extensamente. Espero q les guste (:


Le parecía muy extraño que después de 12 años en Azkaban, de vez en cuando sintiera la necesidad de estar solo. Tal vez era apabullante estar, de repente, rodeado de tanta gente. Y que todos fueran tan amables, tan felices. Esta no era la ocasión. Estaba bastante enojado. Molly podía ser una gran mujer, pero no dejaba de mirarlo como un ex convicto, más cerca de la culpabilidad que de la inocencia. Lo último que había ocurrido, sin embargo, era la gota que había rebalsado el vaso. Si había algo más importante que su misma vida para él, ese era Harry. Moriría por el, haría lo que fuera necesario. Y sobre todo, no dejaría que nadie lo dudada por un segundo. No dejaría que Molly pusiera en duda su preocupación por su ahijado y sintió que debía alejarse, porque no quería perder los estribos, no delante de los niños. Pero ninguna habitación de esa casa le daba tranquilidad. Por eso se había ido hacía tantos años y por más vacía que estuviera de aquellos que se habían hecho llamar su "familia" alguna vez, las paredes parecían chorrear sangre inocente. Tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas. Tal vez tantos años, la muerte de Lily y James, Azkaban.

No había luz en aquella habitación. Si la hubiera, no sabría con que sorpresa se podría encontrar. Sólo lo alumbraba la chimenea encendida, que alcanzaba un escaso radio a su alrededor, lo suficiente para sentirse seguro. Estaba sentado en un sillón muy antiguo y señorial de dos cuerpos. Pegada a él se encontraba una pequeña mesa de roble tallado, en la cual reposaba una botella de whisky de fuego, en la cual danzaba el reflejo de las llamas de la chimenea. En la mano izquierda de Sirius un vaso casi vacío. Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara un poco hacia abajo, dejándolo en una posición poco aristocrática. Pero no le importaba, esa casa no era suya, no la sentía así. Ahí nadie le mandaba. Apuró lo que quedaba en el vaso y rápidamente se sirvió más whisky. El ruido de la puerta lo alertó apenas, se encontraba ya en una especie de sopor. Los pasos fueron lentos, como si esperaran que Sirius se diera vuelta y echara a su visitante. Pero eso no sucedió. El moreno se enderezó en el sillón y con el cuello en el respaldo bajo, dejó que su cabeza se meciera, pudiendo mirar finalmente a la persona que se encontraba parada tímidamente al final del sillón.

-Puedo? – Preguntó Remus. No sabía muy bien por qué tanta cortesía. Suponía que porque había presentido la tormenta entre Molly y Sirius y el whisky de fuego podía haberlo tranquilizado, como haberlo alterado más. O simplemente estaba nervioso y ya.

Sirius hizo un ademán para que se sentara en el sillón. Mirando incómodamente hacia arriba, le sonrió. El licántropo tomo asiento y observó la chimenea. Apoyó los codos en sus muslos, hincando su cuerpo levemente hacia delante. Sirius no hablaba, pero lo sentía calmado, así que se aventuró a darle charla.

-Molly no quería ofenderte, realmente. Creo que está asustada por el resurgimiento de..de.. bueno, pues, ya sabes. Es muy sobre protectora de sus hijos y considera a Harry como uno de ellos – Giró un poco la cabeza para corroborar que Sirius lo hubiera escuchado o tal vez esperara que reaccionara de mala manera. El moreno solo sonrió un poco más.

-Lo sé. Pero a ella le cuesta acostumbrarse a que soy inocente y a mí me cuesta acostumbrarme a serlo

Remus sonrió. Por lo menos estaba dispuesto a hacer chistes. Eso era bueno.

-Es esta casa… –Continuó Sirius- …todavía me pone los pelos de punta. Veo una suciedad que va mas allá del polvo en todo. Siento todo lo malo que pudieron hacer alguna vez esos…Es difícil estar aquí. Sé que debería estar agradecido de no estar en Azkaban pero este lugar…

-A mí no me parece tan mal.. –El moreno lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Bien, no se esperaba un comentario así de parte de Remus. El diría algo como "Bueno, ya pasará, podrás irte y tener una pequeña casita de campo con un jardín delante". Tal vez no sonara tan cursi, pero se imaginaba algo así. Ante esa cara de estupefacción, el licántropo continuó, sin dejar de sonreír -…creo que siempre quise saber como era tu casa.

-Esta no es mi casa

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Sirius

-De verdad siempre quisiste saber como era? Por qué?

-Supongo que porque nunca contabas realmente como era. Hablabas de tu familia –Sirius hizo una mueca de asco que Remus decidió ignorar- pero nunca de la casa y muchas veces traté de imaginarla. Me imaginaba una cocina más grande que toda mi casa, majestuosa, donde predominara el roble y el mármol, con detalles en plata. Me imaginaba que tu habitación debía ser el mejor lugar de la casa, adornado como tú querías, sin hacer caso a tu madre, ni a ninguno de los designios Black…

Sirius lo miraba medio embobado. Medio ebrio tal vez. Apenas recordaba su habitación de la juventud, no había querido entrar. No es que le molestara que Remus quisiera saber, en lo absoluto, es sólo que no recordaba y ya era un poco tarde para esto. Le ofreció whisky de fuego a su amigo, evitando tener que decir algo. El licántropo aceptó. Seguían ambos en la misma posición que al principio. Remus sorbió un poco del líquido que le quemó la garganta enseguida y procuró observar lo poco que se veía de la habitación. Ahora las llamas de la chimenea bailaban en sus ojos. Girando la vista, se encontró con los ojos de Sirius que lo miraban entrecerrados, casi acusadores. Se hubiera asustado si el animago no tuviera esa sonrisa clavada en los labios. Sirius lanzó una pequeña risa que, de todos modos, hizo algo de eco en la vieja habitación.

-Qué? – Preguntó Remus confundido. El calor de la chimenea, el whiskey, la casi abrumadora oscuridad, la sonrisa de Sirius.

-Realmente te gusta esta casa – Aseveró el moreno, dejando que su cabeza danzara un poco en el respaldo. La afirmación le arrancó una sonrisa inconciente. Se giró un poco para enfrentar a su amigo y se mordió el labio inferior, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

Ni siquiera había terminado de ejecutar ese gesto de graciosa incredulidad, cuando Sirius se había incorporado y lo había tomado del rostro. El beso fue recibido sin ninguna vacilación. Remus pronto lo tomó de la cintura para acercarlo a él, aunque la posición fuera incómoda. Muchas cosas podían haber cambiado en el animago, los años pasaban para todos. Pero algo que Remus pronto se dio cuenta es que los labios no cambian. Seguían siendo suaves y firmes. La lengua de Sirius seguía siendo intrépida. No entendía como había aguantado desde aquella fatídica noche en la casa de los gritos cuando el moreno había vuelto a aparecer y esta noche que nada de especial tenía. Cómo se había contenido?. Pero más importante, por qué?. Supuso que el tiempo habría lavado los sentimientos. Qué equivocado estaba. Encerrado en estas cavilaciones estaba cuando sintió que Sirius se había acomodado en su regazo y que ahora tomaba su rostro con ambas manos para besarlo más profundo. Remus lo abrazó fuerte de la cintura, no tanto por la pasión, sino por la desesperación de entender que volvía a estar ahí, con él. Que, tal vez, si lo soltaba apenas un poquito, se volvería a ir. Se lo volverían a quitar y eso no podía pasar.

Sirius levantó la vista. Lo miró fijo a los ojos, como si lo quisiera traspasar. Estaban nublados, de pasión, de amor, de whiskey y tal vez alguna lágrima que en ningún momento dejó escapar.

-Te extrañé tanto – Logró decir luego de unos segundos. Elevó su mano para acariciar el dorado cabello de Remus y se deleitó con el suspiro que escapó de los labios ya demasiado sonrojados del licántropo.

-Yo también – Alcanzó a susurrar el rubio. No se le ocurría otra cosa para decir y no quería arruinar el momento. Esto era tan perfecto.

Juntaron sus frentes por lo que pareció una eternidad. El fuego se hacía cada vez más pequeño, llevándose consigo la poca luz de la habitación. Las respiraciones ya eran acompasadas y era como si se estuvieran hablando silenciosamente. Ambos sabían que no habían hecho nada hasta ahora por miedo a ser rechazados. La última vez q habían estado juntos había sido la noche en la que… James y Lily….era tan doloroso recordarlo. Y tener que recordar que hasta este momento, apenas se habían podido mirar. Sirius comenzó a incorporarse y Remus pensó que dejaría de respirar si el moreno se llegaba a levantar.

-Vamos a dormir? – Preguntó soñoliento el animago.

Remus respiró aliviado. Se sentía un tanto idiota, como una quinceañera en celo. Pero no pudo reprenderse. La emoción de volver a estar con Sirius lo desbordaba y no se la iba a negar.

-Juntos? – Susurró en el oído del moreno

Recibió una sonrisa por respuesta y una mano extendida que lo guió fuera de la habitación prácticamente a oscuras, hacia la suya propia. Apenas se acostaron se quedaron dormidos, ya habría tiempo de volver a aprenderse el cuerpo de Sirius de memoria y no dejarlo ir nunca más.


End file.
